Some conventional vehicle communication systems (e.g., smart entry systems) utilize a key fob that provides a user entry to a vehicle when a search field identifies the key fob therein. The search field can be transmitted in response to a user input such as grasping an outer door handle, pressing a start button, closing a door, etc. In this manner, a user can immediately access his or her vehicle or activate functionality associated therewith simply by possessing the key fob within the search field. During normal use, the user need not press any buttons on the key fob or otherwise interact with the key fob.
Some of these smart entry systems apply an LED indicator to show when a key fob is transmitting to its vehicle. More particularly, some smart communication systems employ a simple search method wherein a search field is generated to define an area around and/or inside the vehicle. If the key fob is located within the defined area, the key fob responds to the vehicle via a verification signal. Fobs of this type are sometimes provided with an LED indicator that blinks or illuminates to indicate to the user that the command that they tried to issue was at least responded to by the key fob. The action may or may not be carried out, but the user is notified that the key fob has responded. By way of example, the action may not be carried out due to a mechanical failure or other issue, such as a broken RF receiver on the vehicle. Illumination of the LED on the key fob can be a useful tool for diagnosing problems for the user and/or service technicians, even when a user is instructed over the phone via a help line.